In the past, electronic audio and video systems included radio, television and record players that output audio m a single channel format. More recently, electronic audio and video systems have expanded to include video games, CD/DVD players, streaming audio (e.g., internet radio), MP3 devices, and the like. The audio and video systems now typically output audio in multi-channel formats such as stereo and surround sound. The use of multi-channel format audio generally enhances the user's listening and viewing experience by more closely replicating the original audio and/or enhancing a visual perception. For example, multi-channel audio may be used to output different instruments on different speakers to give the listener rise feeling of being in the middle of a band. In another example, in a movie the audio track of a plane may be faded from front to back to aid the perception of a plane flying out of the screen and past the viewer. However, users typically perceive the audio differently from one another.